1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for resting the hands of a person operating a computer keyboard.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to a mechanism mountable on a computer keyboard for relieving stress on the hands and wrist of a person operating the keyboard. The mechanism is an attachment usable with a range of conventional keyboards.
2. Prior Developments
It is known to provide bar-like support mechanisms in front of typewriters, or computer keyboards, for supporting a person's hands while the person is typing or operating the keyboard. In many cases however, such support mechanisms lack adjustments that will provide the desired comfort or support for a reasonably large percentage of the people using the typewriter or keyboard. The conventional support mechanisms are a compromise, that may not fully meet the needs of most typists, (keyboarders).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,972, issued to B. La Budde et. al, on Dec. 1, 1987, discloses a cabinet for a keyboard, wherein the keyboard is mounted on a slidable tray for movement into, or out of, the cabinet. The front wall of the tray can be swung down to form a support for the hands of the person operating the keyboard. The hand-support structure has only one operating position, as depicted in FIG. 4 of the patent drawing. The hand-support structure lacks features of adjustability, as would enable it to conform to different size hands and different human preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,862, to D. Fowler et. al, discloses a vertically extensible support bar used in conjunction with a touch video screen. Vertical adjustments of the support bar is apparently for the purpose of making the bar comfortable for persons having differing physical characteristics. The patentee indicates that the person can rest his or her arm, elbow, or hand, on the bar (or pad) while using the touch video screen. There is no indication in the patent that the adjustable bar could be used with a typewriter or computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,890, to O. Hough shows an adjustable arm rest usable with a typewriter. The rest structure of the Hough patent is not designed to support the typists hands.